The Amazeing Maze Game!
by Forever.My.Destiny
Summary: For the prize of 10 million poke-yen, trainers and coordinators must navigate through the maze in pairs. Winners get the prize. Losers get stuck. Mainly contestshipping, mild ikarishipping.
1. The Beginning

**Hey it's Destiny here! This is my first fanfic in Pokemon and my second fanfic overall so I hope I don't write too badly. This is total contestshipping and ikarishipping, because I love them both! Enjoy.**

* * *

"Dawn! Dawwwn! DAWN!"

Said trainer rubbed her eyes as she sat up on her bed, yawning. "Hm? May? Why are you in my room so early?"

May sighed exasperatedly. "It's already 11:30! We have to meet up with the others today to enter that maze game, remember?"

"But I don't wanna get out of bed so early! Can't we forfeit?" Dawn mumbled, struggling to straighten out her puffy hair.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" May screeched. "10, 000, 000 POKE-YEN ARE ON THE LINE HERE! Not to mention, PAUL's going to be there!" She added the last part with a wink at Dawn.

Dawn groaned. She knew telling May about her ever-growing crush on Paul was a bad idea. "Fine, I'll be ready in an hour. But playing the Paul card was a low blow May, especially since I could always play the Drew card on you." Now it was Dawn's turn to wink at May.

May's face turned dark pink before she turned away from her friend. "Be ready in 10 minutes, we need to be there at noon," she growled, before exiting Dawn's room.

"I knew telling Dawn about my crush on Drew was a bad idea," she muttered.

* * *

"What's taking them so long?" Drew impatiently glanced at his watch for the hundredth time. "We're going to be waiting here forever."

"Speak of the devil," Paul muttered before nodding towards two girls who were running towards them.

"We're... here... sorry for... taking so... long..." Dawn gasped in between breaths, using Paul's shoulder for support to keep herself upright. Paul, surprisingly, didn't move away from her.

Drew, on the other hand, was smirking at May, who was panting heavily. "You look tired. Were you being chased by an Ursaring or something?" He asked nonchalantly, flicking his chartreuse hair away from his face in the process.

May glared up at him. "Very funny, Drew," she replied sarcastically.

"I try," he responded cockily, earning himself another glare from May. He held out a hand to May. "Shall we proceed to register, milady?"

A faint blush appeared on May's cheeks. "Since when was I ever your lady?" She raised an eyebrow at him but placed her hand in his as they walked towards the registration desk.

Dawn giggled. "Those two are so cute together, don't you think?" She nudged Paul playfully, a bright smile on her face.

Paul grunted in response. "We have to register too," he said gruffly.

Dawn found herself being dragged by Paul to the growing line of people registering for the maze game. Paul looked back at her after he realized that she had been silent the whole time. She was pink-faced, staring at their interlocked hands.

* * *

"That lady at the registration desk was so strange," May stated. The four of them had all registered, and name tags had been placed on their shirts.

"I agree for once," Drew commented. He found the magenta-haired lady a little suspicious and somewhat familiar.

Suddenly, a blue-haired man and a peculiar Meowth-shaped man popped up at the maze entrance.

"QUIET DOWN EVERYONE!" The Meowth-shaped man hollered into a megaphone. The crowd of entrants fell silent, eyes falling upon the two at the front. The blue haired man cleared his throat.

"As all of you may know," he started, "the winners of the 'Amazeing Maze Game' will receive 10, 000, 000 poke-yen. This will be determined by whoever exits the maze first. You will all enter in partners that you may choose yourselves."

Upon hearing this, the crowd of people started buzzing about whom their partners would be.

"Drew's my partner!" May declared loudly. Dawn and Drew looked at her, surprised. A few "Aww's" were heard from nearby fangirls.

"Um, May, why would you choose me as your partner?" Drew questioned curiously. He then smirked, adding, "and what makes you think I would agree?"

"Yeah, _May,_ tell us why you would choose Drew," Dawn put in, grinning devilishly.

May shot Dawn a look before turning to Drew. "Well, you wouldn't want crazy fangirls swarming you, would you?" she remarked knowingly. "Besides, you traveled alone before, and always seemed to be ahead of me whenever I registered for a contest, so I figure you have a good sense of direction..." May looked away as she said the last part quietly.

Drew's smirk grew wider. "Is that a compliment I hear?" He teased. May glanced up, looking flustered.

"Well... we better win or else I'm taking the compliment back!" she retorted heatedly.

"Sorry to burst your bubble May," Dawn interrupted. "But I think Paul and I will be the ones winning this." Paul nodded slightly, maintaining his neutral demeanor. Dawn hesitated, before explaining. "You see, when I was travelling through Sinnoh with Ash, we always ran into Paul, who was always a few steps ahead of us, so we'll probably have the best chance of winning."

"Not if you're slowing me down, troublesome girl," Paul muttered under his breath. Drew and May snickered.

"I HEARD THAT PAUL! CAN'T YOU EVER BE NI-"

She was interrupted by the blue-haired man, who yelled for the crowd to simmer down.

"There is one more thing," the mysterious man said. With a flick of his hand, many small boxes dropped onto the registration desk. "You are not allowed to use your pokemon, so please place your pokeballs inside a box before entering."

"W-What?" May stuttered. "B-But, what if we're t-trapped in there forever?"

Drew chuckled at her worries. "You're with me, you'll be fine," he whispered in her ear, before leading the stunned red-faced brunette to the available boxes.

A few minutes later, everyone had stored their pokeballs in the boxes. The Meowth-shaped man spoke up.

"YOU MAY ALL BEGIN NOW! GOOD L-AAAHHH!"

He was trampled down by the stampede of people rushing into the maze.

* * *

**Okay, this was a short chapter, so sorry about that. This story will also focus mainly on Drew and May, so I also apologize to the ikarishippers.**

**Review please? (: I'll update within the next few days!**


	2. The Plot

**So, the game begins :D**

**Reviews are much appreciated, and would probably motivate me to write more 3**

* * *

"I was better off picking Dawn or Paul as my partner," May muttered as she followed Drew into who-knows where. Each pair from the large crowd somehow got separated from one another in the giant maze. Tall, thick hedges surrounded them, obscuring their view of the sky and shrouding them in dim lighting.

"It's only been a few minutes into this game," Drew flicked his hair and smirked. "I can find a way out soon, trust me."

May glared. "For your information, it's been 15 minutes already. SOMEBODY ELSE could win the money, so we better hurry," she retorted hotly. "Besides, I have a feeling you're just as lost as I am."

"So you admit you're lost?" Drew teased smugly, getting another glare from May. "Good thing you have me here then. It's dangerous to be lost in dark places all alone." With that, he took her hand and decided to turn left.

May stared at him, the tint of pink on her face going unnoticed by the grasshead as he continued leading her deeper into the maze.

'_He's holding my hand. He's holding my hand. Oh, my gosh. What do I do now?' _She thought frantically, silently panicking. '_I hope my hand isn't sweaty. He probably doesn't think anything of this. He just doesn't want me to get kidnapped or hurt or lost... wait. He doesn't want me to get lost. Does that mean he cares about me? This is so confusing. What if-'_

Her thoughts were interrupted when she collided with Drew's back.

"Why'd you stop?" May asked in an annoyed tone, staggering back two steps from the impact. Drew rolled his eyes. She peered past him, only to be greeted by a dead end.

"It's a dead end," she stated the obvious, raising an eyebrow at him. "No shit, sherlock," Drew muttered under his breath, which earned a loud "WHAT WAS THAT?" from May. He grimaced at her screaming.

"I thought you said you could find a way out," she pointed out sarcastically.

"I CAN, but I was going to let you try to answer the question," he answered. Smirking, he added, "that is, if you KNOW the answer." After seeing the confused look on May's face, he sighed and pointed to the wall. May's eyes lit up as she noticed the small piece of paper taped to the wall. She leaned in closer.

"What is the most commonly found pokemon in the Unova region?" May read aloud. Her forehead crinkled in confusion. "We have to select the most common pokemon in _Unova_? But we've never traveled there before..." she trailed off.

Drew had a cocky grin on his face. "That's why we went to school. Duh. But I guess you weren't paying attention in class, which may explain your stupidity." He watched in amusement as May's face turned dark red in anger.

"I AM NOT STUPID AND FOR YOUR INFORMATION, I GOT THE SECOND HIGHEST GRADE IN THE CLASS!" she screeched. "THE ONLY PERSON THAT BEAT ME WAS... you..." her voice faltered as she realized that she lost to him, once again. She groaned in frustration and facepalmed.

"Come on already," Drew said, smirking. May looked up, and her eyes widened when the wall slowly opened up to reveal a more narrow pathway.

"But... how did... what... you..." she stuttered in surprise. Drew flicked his hair. "Obviously, the most common pokemon in Unova is Purrloin **(A/N: I'm sure it's not, but just go with it)**. Our teacher taught us that at the beginning of the year. Don't you _remember_?"

"O-Of course I remember!" May huffed. Without thinking, she grabbed his hand and started walking down the path at a fast pace. "Let's just get to the end quickly!"

* * *

"Paul! Wait up!" Dawn called as she struggled to keep up with her partner. He had been walking at a brisk pace, hesitating only for a moment before speeding along in a certain direction. "Paul, can you slow down please? I'm sure no one would be able to find the way out of this place that easily..."

"It's here. It should be right here." Paul suddenly said, frowning.

"What's here?" Dawn asked, confused.

"The exit. It should be here. I'm never wrong with my sense of direction," Paul grunted. Just then, both Dawn and Paul heard murmurs just beyond the hedge-wall. Paul signaled Dawn to stay silent, and they both pressed their ears to the hedge to hear what the strangers were saying.

"_How long do you tink it'll take all da twerps to figure out our plan?"__  
_

_"They're twerps, they definitely won't figure it out until we're gone, and with all their pokemon too!"_

_"This was the best plan you've had, Meowth!"_

_"Of cowrse! Da boss will be so happy wif us and we'll be stinkin' rich!"_

_"This is like stealing candy from a twerp baby! Wait until they figure out that there isn't any exit or prize to the game."_

Dawn's eyes widened at this. '_No wonder Paul couldn't find the exit. I guess he was right all along,' _she thought.

_"Help me load all these pokeballs into our hot air balloon Meowth! Just because you're a pokemon doesn't mean you don't have to do work!"_

_"Okay okay! This seems a lot like pokemon cruelty to me doe, just sayin'."_

_"We're TEAM ROCKET, everything we do is somewhat related to pokemon cruelty. NOW LET'S GO!"_

Dawn gasped as they heard the shuffling of boxes. "What are we going to do, Paul?!" she panicked. "Team Rocket is going to get away with everyone's pokemon!"

Paul glared at her. "Can you be quiet PLEASE?" he hissed. "Besides, I can easily get out forcefully anyways, especially since they said we won't be winning any poke-yen."

"How are you going to get out of here if you don't have pokemon?" Dawn shot back in a hushed tone. "You can't exactly climb the hedge!"

Paul smirked. "Who says I don't have my pokemon with me?"

Dawn gasped as he pulled out the single pokeball that had been hiding in his pocket. She smiled despite her disbelief. "Rule #1 of all pokemon trainers: Always have one pokemon with you at all times," he stated.

"Torterra! Use leaf storm on the hedge to get us out of here!"

* * *

"ACK!" May jumped in surprise. "Did you hear that crash, Drew? What do you think happened?" she asked worriedly.

Drew glanced at her and restrained himself from chuckling at the fidgety girl. "It's probably some klutzy girl like you crashing into a wall," he said nonchalantly, flicking his hair once again.

"That's not very nice," May pouted, crossing her arms as they continued walking until they reached a fork in the path.

"Left or right?" Drew asked May. She rolled her eyes. "I thought you knew everything, oh great one," she reminded him sarcastically.

"Well, I don't know EVERYTHING, although I probably know more than you would ever know," Drew mused, causing May to groan at his arrogance, "but if we run into a dead end with a question that I might not have the answer to, then we'll just be wasting time. We want to win 10 million poke-yen after all, isn't that right?"

"I-I guess..." May admitted. Drew was always the logical one. "I pick... right!"

Drew cocked an eyebrow at her. "Huh. I was thinking more to go left."

"You led us to a dead end last time!"

"Well, we got past that, didn't we?" Drew sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "How about this: you can go right, and I'll go left. We'll meet back here in 5 minutes and report what we saw at the end of each path."

May bit her lip, her forehead slightly creasing. "But, didn't that man say we should stay in pairs?" _'And I like staying by your side,_' she added mentally.

"Is little May scared?" Drew teased, smirking.

May spluttered. Her, scared? "NEVER," she yelled. "Whoever gets back first wins!" Before Drew could reply, she was already racing away.

He chuckled at her immaturity. "I didn't even have a chance to tell her that she went down the left path," he murmured to himself as he began to jog down the right path.

* * *

**Hi. Please review! Hopefully I didn't ramble on too much :D  
Next chapter will probably be the last chapter. Woo.**


End file.
